Project Summary Abstract Well-trained minority health investigators from health disparity (HD) populations are in a position to make a unique impact on the science of eliminating HD. However, there is a shortage of minority HD scientists, especially among health professionals whose training places them in a unique position to address HD. The proposed training program addresses these gaps by providing minority students with specialized global HD research training. The training program?s aim is to encourage and prepare individuals from diverse backgrounds to conduct HD research and to prepare for careers with the primary goal of improving minority health and reducing health disparities. The training program will be strengthened by existing exchange agreements and by two existing centers of excellence at the University of Miami School of Nursing and Health Studies (UMSONHS) ? 1)The NIMHD-funded Center of Excellence for Health Disparities Research: El Centro/The Center for Latino Health Research Opportunities (CLaRO), and 2)The PAHO/WHO Collaborating Centre for Nursing Human Resources Development and Patient Safety. We will partner with 7 institutions in 6 countries - Colombia, Costa Rica, Dominican Republic, Jamaica, Mexico, and Peru - where the UMSONHS and the University of Miami established student study abroad programs and training/research agreements. The program will support 10 trainees per year. Students will participate in a 2-week Intensive Global Health Disparities Summer Research Institute, immediately followed by a 10-week research experience. Students will work closely with mentors in the host country and at the UMSONHS during this time to conduct global HD research. Upon return, students will participate in a 1-week seminar on research dissemination and preparing for a career in HD research. During the seminar, the students will share their experiences with one another, both informally through group discussions, as well as formally through presentations of their research projects and findings. Students will also participate in a writing workshop and they will prepare the first draft of their manuscript, which will be submitted to a peer-review journal within 6 months of returning from their experience. Students will continue to work with their mentors well beyond this 13-week period to prepare scientific presentations and publications and to apply to graduate school and/or other HD research career opportunities. The program will be evaluated for process and outcome indicators annually, and trainees will be tracked yearly for a period of 10 years to assess program impact on the intermediate and long-term goals of the training: a career in HD research (e.g., pursuing a PhD) and success as an HD researcher.